Strong Heart
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Lucy loses a match and Natsu tries to cheer her up :3


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Idea by ObeliskX

Sorry it took me so long .

Hope you all like it :3

–-

 _Strong Heart_

Humiliation. Something Lucy told herself she would never suffer again after the previous Grand Magic Games. Yet, here she was standing being laughed at because she again wasn't able to win.

Maybe it was her imagination and all those people were just cheering for the winner but she felt laughed at. She felt miserable. After all the training she went through, all the physical pain and sleepless nights she thought that she would win for sure. But her opponent was stronger.

Lucy had been fast running from the center of attention into one of the dark corridors where no one would find her and simply let her tears stream down her face. That was something she at least was able to hold back in front of everyone.

Her tears. They burned more than usual, hurt more to let go. She felt so weak, so useless. And there she was telling herself that she wouldn't feel like that ever again, also for her friends. She didn't want them to worry all the time about her. Why couldn't she just stop? Wasn't it normal for people to lose from time to time? Wasn't it normal to make mistakes?

She knew that no one from the guild would blame her or be mad at her for losing but still, this uneasy feeling that she disappointed her friends didn't leave her.

Out of anger over herself, the blonde reached her hand back and punched the wall, regretting it in an instant when she felt a stinging pain in the small back of her hand.

She groaned in annoyance and pain and went on. The last thing she wanted now was someone like Natsu or Erza being around her and saying that everything is fine and she did well.

She wanted to be alone.

Or that's what she though but when she was honest now she didn't wish for more than just to have her friends around and laugh with them.

But she couldn't show herself like she was right now in front of them. Lucy knew that it didn't matter for them if she was crying but it didn't feel right at the moment.

Why did she even care so much that her friends might see her like this? Was it a bad thing that she was so sad that she lost?

She went on until she found a little window and came to a halt.

Carefully, Lucy opened the window and let the cool wind blow into her face. Her hair was swaying slightly, falling loosely over her shoulders. The cold air, made her tear strained face feel tense and uncomfortable though the few rays of the sun made her feel warm at the same time.

She barely made out the footsteps which approached her slowly, maybe she didn't care if people went by and saw in what mess she was.

Right now she enjoyed the silence which made her feel calm.

A few birds were passing the window, chirping a beautiful melody. The celestial spirit mage started to hum a melody from a song her mother used to sing for when she was sad. Lucy had no idea how long she had been standing there, with her arms crossed on the window sill and her head simply resting on them. But it felt like an eternity.

''Lucy.''

Completely startled by the voice from her best friend, the blonde slipped and hit her head on the cold stone.

''God, Natsu. You startled me.''

Lucy was rubbing the spot on her head where she hit the window sill. A bit sheepishly, Natsu scratched the back of his head.

''Sorry, I thought you heard me.''

But then his expression changed and was replaced by a concerned one. Lucy knew what was about to come.

''You were crying.''

''Wha- No, no there was just something in my eyes.''

The blonde was fast fixing her hair and massaging her cheeks a bit so she would look more relaxed.

''See?''

She put on one of the most fake smiles she had ever managed and Natsu saw right through it.

''Lucy, you have been away from the crowd for almost an hour... We were all worried.''  
An hour? Had it really been that long?

Her smile fell. She didn't care that Natsu would know that she cried, he knew it anyway so why hide it?

''I was... I just needed a bit time alone.''

She turned back towards the window, letting her eyes skim the town and the landscapes behind it.

Lucy was well aware of the fact that Natsu was still standing behind her, probably watching her. He would often do that but he never pushed her to anything. He would wait until she would start talking on her own.

With a sigh, the blonde gave in.

''It just bothers me.''

''That you lost?''

Oh, of course he knew what was wrong with her. Why did he always want her to say it out aloud if he already knew what was wrong with her?

Annoyed by his behavior she turned around and faced him.

''Yes, Natsu. I am sad and disappointed that I lost. Happy now?''

She heard him chuckle and then he took a step forward to stand next to her, their arms slightly brushing. His skin was surprisingly soft if you consider what he always did with it. It was a miracle that it was softer than hers.

He now took in the great view the window was giving and took a deep breath.

''I don't understand why it bothers you so much. Your fight was amazing.''

For some reason those words made her chest feel warm. Being complimented by Natsu was one thing but getting an actual amazement about her fight was another. She he would tell all of his friend that they did well and that they put up a good fight... But his voice was so different, so honest, with so much affection. She sucked in a quick breath when he turned around again and looked at her.

She knew she was blushing, she could feel all the blood rushing into her face, pulsing through her veins. He was so close.

''I don't want you to cry because of something stupid like that, Lucy.''

Lucy was a bit surprised when she saw him avoiding her eyes. That was odd. Normally he would face someone dead on, not looking away once if it was something important he had to say.

''I... I hate seeing you cry.''

He seriously didn't just say that, right? How can he say something like that? Just like that?

Lucy could see him tense all over when she started to cry again. Dammit. She didn't want to. It just happened. How was she supposed not to cry at those words?

Great, and now she did what he hated.

''What's wrong? Was it something I said?''

He was freaking out. How Natsu-unlike that was. Now she had to laugh a bit. It was a relief in a way. But it seemed that her best friend didn't understand the world anymore.

''It's just that... after all this time I felt so ready, so strong. I trained so much and now I lose. It's like everything I've been through was for nothing.''

Now that he was looking straight back into her eyes she felt her nervousness and her anger rise at the same time. Why was she so angry? Just because she lost?

Or maybe it was because they never lose... No matter what they do, they always stand up again and don't even think about losing. Her resolve wasn't that strong. She didn't have that kind of resolve.

Sometimes she didn't even care when they are about to lose a fight. The most important for her was always for everyone to make it out alive.

''I'm not like you.''

That seemed to take him back.

''What?''

''I'm not as strong as you are. Not like that. I can't stand up again when I fall... I always fall back, I don't... I just don't-''

She felt something pull at her wrist and before she could react in any way, her face was pressed against the dragon slayer's chest, his chin simply resting on her head. After all this time, he had grown so much, he was almost one head taller than her.

His hand was still tightly holding on to her wrist, his other was at the back of her head.

Lucy felt his chest rise and fall to his breaths, she felt his heart beating in a steady rhythm. He was warm, like always. He made her feel safe, comfortable. Slowly, the blonde closed her eyes, relaxing against him, simply letting her tears run down her cheeks.

''You are everything but weak, Lucy. And I don't wanna hear you say that again, got that? Don't talk yourself down. We all have our weaknesses but that's nothing to be ashamed of.''

''I know... It's just that I-''

''Shut it.''

''Okay.''

His voice was firm. She had often heard him talk like that in battle but never to her. Better do as he says... Though she knew that he'd never hurt her. She had to smile a bit and snuggled closer to him. It didn't bother her that she was still crying and she knew that it didn't bother him either. Those weren't sad tears, those were happy tears.

After some time, Natsu released her and looked at her a bit longer. She stopped crying now and the smile she was giving him was not a fake one like the last. He knew now that she was fine.

The window caught his attention again, the sun was already setting.

Without another thought, Natsu's hand reached up and patted Lucy's head absently, making the blonde blush a bit.

''Let's go.''

He didn't even wait for her to respond, simply took her hand and pulled her along with him back to their friends.

Lucy fast fell into step with him, happy just that his hand was tightly holding her's.

He was right. She shouldn't cry just because she lost. Losing didn't mean that you are weak. And Lucy knew that now. Maybe she knew it before but sometimes you just need a friend to tell you what you already know again.


End file.
